


January 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos trembled with anger when his eyes settled on a creature's bloody claws.





	January 8, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos trembled with anger when his eyes settled on a creature's bloody claws and he remembered Supergirl battling it recently.

THE END


End file.
